Kizaru
Borsalino (ボルサリーノ Borusarīno), largely recognized by his alias Kizaru (黄猿), and is one of the three admirals in the Marines. Due to his his actions, Kizaru can be considered one of the main antagonists of the Sabaody Archipelago Arc. Appearance Kizaru is a very tall individual like the other Admirals (Aokiji and Akainu). He is a middle aged man with short black wavy hair, thin beard, and slanted dark-color eyes. Kizaru wears brown sunglasses and has a relaxed demeanor. He wears a green shirt with a purple tie underneath his vertically striped yellow suit, white Marine cape, and white shoes. Personality Kizaru has a casual and relaxed personality. He is also shown to be calm and relaxed in extreme situations like the havoc at Saboady Archipelago and the Marineford War. He also speaks in a relaxed but rather sarcastic tone which suits his casual personality. Like most high-ranking Marines, Kizaru is incredibly loyal to the World Government and its forces. He enjoys his job as a Marine Admiral and dislike pirates including the Shichibukai (who he sees as pirates despite working for the World Government). Unlike Akainu and Sengoku, he is not too strict on the ideology of Absolute Justice and only sees it necessary to capture known enemies of the World Government like Silver Rayleigh and Monkey D. Luffy. But even on some missions, Kizaru can be a bit clueless as he would politely ask pirates about the whereabouts of his nephew, Sentomaru even though he was using a black den den mushi (which is for intercepting calls). Kizaru is also heavily reliable on the power of the Light Light Fruit which allows him to become light itself. In most of his battles, Kizaru recklessly uses his power to destroy large amounts of land but even admits that was excessive. Kizaru can be rather sadistic as he wanted to finish off Little Oars Jr. in the Marineford War. Kizaru has no respect for Luffy and sees him as trash that can not change anything. Despite seeing him as trash, he admired him as a great threat and tried to kill him during the war. History Past At the age of 26, Kizaru along with Akainu joined the Marines to train and become stronger. After hearing about the Sun Pirates rampage on the seas, Kizaru was on a mission to capture the remaining pirates. Kizaru eventually captured Arlong after a quick skirmish. He then interrogates Arlong at G-2 and took him to Impel Down. Summit War Saga Saboady Archipelago Arc Kizaru was first seen responding to a call about the Celestial Dragons. He quickly arrives at Saboady Archipelago along with the Navy to capture the Straw Hat crew who were responsible for attacking the Celestial Dragons. While he was there, he could not find his nephew Sentomaru and even tried to ask some pirates where he could be. However, Kizaru and a Pacifista ended up fighting a couple Supernovas such as X Drake, Basil Hawkins, Urouge, and Scratchman Apoo. After defeating the Supernovas, he finally found the Straw Hat crew and Sentomaru. He first attempted to kill Roronoa Zoro but instead turned his attention to fighting Silver Rayliegh. Before Kizaru could do anything to the Straw Hat crew, Bartholomew Kuma appeared and teleported all of them away from him. Marineford War Arc Kizaru was present at Marineford along with the World Government forces where they were going to publicly execute Portgas D. Ace (the son of the Gol D. Roger). They were waiting for Whitebeard who was going to rescue Ace from execution. After Whitebeard and his allies appeared and the war erupted, Kizaru entered the battle and fought Marco (Whitebeard's first division commander). When Luffy arrived during the war, Kizaru made many attempts to stop him and destroy Whitebeard forces. Later on, Kizaru alongside Aokiji and Akainu attempted to stop the Whitebeard pirates movement toward the execution tower wear Ace was being held. He then fought Luffy for a little bit and easily defeated him but got into a skirmish with Whitebeard. Kizaru later attacked Marco for being off-gaurd and destroyed the key that Luffy tried to use to release Ace but Galdino released Ace. After Ace's and Whitebeard's death, Kizaru along with Aokiji and Akainu attempted to kill Luffy but the effort was nullified by the arrival of the Red Hair Pirates. Shanks later told everyone that the war was over and Sengoku ordered the Marines to end the fighting. Post Timeskip Zo Arc Kizaru first appeared at a Marine base with his men talking about the new Shichibukai Edward Weeble who is the self-proclaimed son of Whitebeard. He commented on how powerful the new Shichibukai is comparing his strength to the likes of Whitebeard when he was younger. Abilities As one of the Marine Admirals, Kizaru is considered a very formidable opponent and incredibly powerful individual as his arrival to Saboady Archipelago frightened hundreds of pirates including the infamous Supernovas. Devil Fruit Kizaru ate the Logia type Light-Light Fruit which granted him the ability to turn into light and make weapons out of light. He can even fire concentrated lights like bullets. Kizaru can use his devil fruit abilities to avoid attacks, create weapons, cause explosions, and travel at extreme speeds. The only way to hit Kizaru is by using Haki or using powerful air vibrations like what Apoo Scratchman did to land a blow on him. Haki Like all the Admirals, Kizaru is capable of using Haki in combat such as Busoshoku Haki to defend against Whitebeard's powerful attack during the Marineford War. Trivia *Compared to Akainu and Aokiji, in the pre-time skip, Kizaru is the oldest; being 56 years old. Category:One Piece Villains Category:Elementals Category:Enforcer Category:Fighter Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Gaolers Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Murderer Category:Charismatic villain Category:Energy Beings Category:One-Man Army Category:On & Off Villains